Sometimes The Bear Gets You
Log Title: Sometimes The Bear Gets You Characters: Axegrinder, Convoy, Damon Ward, Dust Devil, Ghostrider, Megatron, Nightshade, Rick Nelson IV, Starfire, Tomax and Xamot Location: Siberian Eastlands - Northeast Russian Block - Russia Date: 14 December 2007 TP: IMORTAL TP Summary: IMORTAL try to drive the Decepticons out of Russia. Category:2007 Category:Logs ''As logged by ''Axegrinder Siberian Eastlands - Northeast Russian Block - Russia Formerly part of the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics, this area of the former Communist superpower contains the Siberian Eastlands. This region of Russia was most famous for being used as an open-air prison. The harsh conditions and brutal winters of the area making escape attempts suicidal. Despite this fact, at least fifteen groups of people, including the Khanty and the Nenets, live as nomadic herdsmen, following the reindeer of the area. Outside, Megatron has managed to bring two shuttles down into the Siberian wastelands. The Russians put up some local defenses, but those were very quickly overcome. Now his soldiers are unloading materials with which to set up an outpost in this cold world. Megatron himself stands upon one of the spacecraft, overseeing the operation. He calls down to his minions, "Faster! I want the automated defenses in place before the humans can even think to launch a preemptive strike against us! FASTER!" Convoy begins to collapse downward as his rear legs join together, and his arms fold underneath his extending engine compartment. His head retreats within his cab, and once his wheels hit the ground, a trailer appears and hitches up to him, leaving a 1975 Kenworth semi. Outside, Convoy has parked himself near the site of the main building, his trailer doors open as an automated arm lifts out materials and adds them to the growing pile the other workers are currently stacking there. Outside, XF-35B JSF #1301 has arrived. Outside, XF-35B JSF #1301> Ghostrider activates the vehicle's stealth systems. Outside, XF-35B JSF #1301 fades into the shadows without a sound. Outside, Starfire flies alongside the shuttles as he doesn't fly coah like the rest of the cons. The starfighter transforms into his guardian mode and hovers around the shuttle, "Lord Megatron, shall I begin a patrol of the territory?" Outside, A-10 Rattler #796 A squadron of four A-10 Rattlers launch from a nearby base somewhere in the Arctic the first piloted by Tomax with Xamot in the turret seat. They fly in a diagonal line towards the battle at a high altitude as Tomax initiates radio communications with the Decepticons. Where war is wrought money will be made... Outside, Megatron looks around as he receives a radio message. A cruel grin bubbles to the surface of his features, "Ah, most excellent." Then Starfire arrives, garnering his attention, "Starfire. Yes, immediately. And remember...we need to initiate Harbinger's devices against IMORTAL." Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 This jet is something that hasn't been fielded by any known military, although its forward-swept wings are reminiscent of the Conquest. From the front and the sides, it actually presents a very slim target. Twin intakes funnel into a pair of flattened thrusters between the tall tail fins. A pair of cannards, set behind the cockpit, offer an additional control surface for superior maneuverability. The aircraft's armor is a pristine white, with four silver-blue stripes running up from the tail. The stripes split apart, two running up either side of the canopy, and the others out along the leading edges of the wings. Beyond the distinctive paint job, however, the jet has no designating marks. Axegrinder is a crankier pilot than usual today. A long journey across the ocean will do that to a person. On arrival at IMORTAL's European base, she was requested to investigate possible Transformer activity in Russia, of all places. "Bloody Siberia!" she grumbles to herself in the cockpit as she checks her radar and other detection devices. "It's never, 'Go see if the 'Cons are attacking Aruba, Axegrinder' or 'Hey, I think I saw Megatron in the south of France!' Siberia. Hmph." Outside, Dust Devil has his own shuttle which allows him to get to Russia without relying on the Joes or borrowing something else. Parking it in an out of the way area, he makes the rest of the way via his hovercar mode. Energy levels are kept at minimum in order to hide a bit better. He doesn't like sneaking about but its not unfamiliar. Much of his time on Cybertron was spent trying not to be seen. So the autobot does his best to travel at about car height along already compacted Snow or more solid terrain. Luckily he doesn't have to rely on actual roads. He's scanning ahead constantly to make sure any vehicles that he comes across are normal cars and not anything big and bad enough to spank him for still being on earth. Dust Devil Before you is a stylish but functional hovercar. Usually ice blue in color, dust often obscures the paint giving him the look of scattered storm clouds at dawn. A black cockpit sits mid the chasis with twin rocket boosters directly behind extending to the end of the frame. A large spoiler sits above the rockets affording them some protection in case of attack. On the hood is the picture of a tornado with eyes. Air intakes make up his front with a strong fender below to protect from denting. Twin plasma turrets unfold from triangle compartments on either side of the hovercar. Clearly the hovercar is built for speed and durability. A rebel symbol is on the front part of his cockpit. Outside, XF-35B JSF #1301 flies in from the Arctic the stealth fighter hugging the ground at an insanely low altitude looking to the naked eye as if the dark-painted F-35's belly is skimming over the Siberian snowdrifts. Its pilot leans back in the ejection seat both hands steadily wrapped around the control stick. Even his face is masked in shadow as the radar-proof jet tracks closer to the position of the invaders. Outside, Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304> Rick Nelson IV tugs at his driving gloves, sitting alone in the eerie green glow of his tank's instrument readout. He watches radar feed with mild annoyance before tapping a button to open a radio channel. "What's our ETA? I'm getting bloody tired of missing all the action." The pilot of the massive carrier jet takes his sweet time answering the tank. "About three minutes. But I could drop you off sooner... sir." The young Brit considers the position of his tank in the belly of flying transport and decides to leave his radio off as he mutters, "Yes, you've probably like that, you pretecious flyboy." Outside, Megatron clasps his hands behind his back and walks toward the front of the shuttle, peering out over the stretches of ice and snow. He looks down at the semi truck, "Convoy! How are the Fortress preparations!" Outside, A-10 Rattler #796 banks to the side as Tomax receives the radio confirmation, the other three Rattlers following one after the other, the tank smashing jets descending rapidly towards the site of the Decepticon beach head. Tomax smirks and says over the Cobra shortband, Xamot adds The Twins' Rattler and another begin making a wide pass of the battle from above, Xamot watching the RADAR as the other two Rattlers dive down to begin ground force interdiction. Outside, "Proceeding, my Lord." Convoy says in reply as the last of the materials are lifted from his trailer. Transforming, he begins to assist the others in organizing the materials and starting the prep work for the outpost. The 1975 Kenworth begins to unfold, the trailer unhitching and disappearing to parts unknown as the cab begins to rise up, a pair of arms unfolding from the sides as the engine compartment slides inwards. A head appears from the top of the cab roof as the rear frame breaks apart and forms a pair of legs, leaving Convoy standing in its place. Axegrinder grins as her instruments show a large energy reading ahead. She flips down her visor and switches to her air-to-ground weapons display. "C'mon, boy," she croons, running gloved fingertips along the edge of the instrument panel, "soon we'll get t'whomp some more Decepticons. You'll like that, won'tcha?" Outside, Starfire cuts some power from his feet thrusters and floats down and moves to hover by Megatron, "Lord Megatron, my sensors are registering several incoming crafts.. shall we prepare for battle?"the guardian retrieves a large black plasma rifke from the piece of armor resting upon his left leg. He starts to power up his various systems and takes an inventry of all his armmaments. Outside, Dust Devil is moving carefully. He's picking up multiple bogies on his sensors. And at this point he's severely out numbered. So using the surroundings for cover, he tries to keep out of sight and get close enough to assess the situation Outside, Megatron turns to Starfire, his optics blazing in the dim overcast daylight, "Indeed, Starfire. Commence battle as soon as they are in range." And to make his point, he takes a step toward the air warrior and transforms... Outside, Megatron leaps back and shifts around, reforming into his hand-gun form. Outside, Convoy hears the pronoucement that bogies are incoming, and Convoy reverts back to his semi-form. "There will be little left when I am through with them, Megatron. Let them come." Convoy begins to collapse downward as his rear legs join together, and his arms fold underneath his extending engine compartment. His head retreats within his cab, and once his wheels hit the ground, a trailer appears and hitches up to him, leaving a 1975 Kenworth semi. Outside, Starfire nods and reaches out to catch Megatron in gun form and holds the cannon up proudly alongside his plasma rifle. Thje thrusters on his feet kick in and the guardian raises high into the air as if to challenge the in-coming IMORTAL. Te Decepticon quickly gets a missile lock on the Prometheus. Outside, Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304> Rick Nelson IV looks up eagerly as his radio crackles a half-second before an incoming transmission. "Rick, we've got a bunch of large contacts up ahead. Big power signatures. I'm setting down in the first field I find... unless you want to ride that toy of yours like a cowboy when we get shot down." Nelson stops short of the radio button for a few seconds before replying. "I don't even know what you're on about. Just get me on the ground." Outside, XF-35B JSF #1301> Ghostrider's eyes go down to the radar display in his cockpit, noting the spread of enemy blips on his ground-watching radar. Easing back on the stick, he gains some altitude, the F-35's turbofan snarling as it soars just meters above a snowbank. Climbing, the ventral weapons bay doors open, and it achieves a satellite GPS lock on the Megatron emplacements. "Bombs away," someone says, flipping a switch and releasing a JDAM. Outside, XF-35B JSF #1301 targets Convoy with its weapons. Outside, XF-35B JSF #1301> The computer beeps. "Target acquired." Outside, >> XF-35B JSF #1301 strikes Convoy with JDAM . << Outside, A-10 Rattler #796> "We have radar contact," Xamot reports. "Roger that," Tomax replies. Beta Two falls behind a generous distance, enough to cover the JSF if it sneaks into the Twins' rear airspace. It dives rapidly towards the stealth fighter as it attacks, firing off an ion-tracing missile to pop his fighter a good one while they close in to lock on with their deadlier, heavier salvos. Outside, A-10 Rattler #796 targets XF-35B JSF #1301 with its weapons. Outside, A-10 Rattler #796> The computer beeps. "Target acquired." Outside, >> A-10 Rattler #796 misses XF-35B JSF #1301 with Rockets . << Axegrinder picks up Starfire on her radar and selects a Darkspace missile. "Let's start with -- ooo, you're a big one!" She grins, locking up her target and thumbing the release switch. Outside, Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 targets Starfire with its weapons. The computer beeps. "Target acquired." Outside, >> Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 misses Starfire with Darkspace . << Outside, XF-35B JSF #1301> Ghostrider deactivates the vehicle's stealth systems. Outside, XF-35B JSF #1301 suddenly fades into sight without a sound. Outside, Dust Devil would shake his head if he was in that form. Apparently the humans feel confident enough to try and take out the cons. So for the moment he parks and watches the action. Optics scan the area to make sure there's no chance of collateral damage. Outside, Starfire has his sights locked on Axegringer's fight and sems pleased when she fires her missile at him. The guardian simply kicks in his side thrusters and turn out of the way of the streaking missile with ease. He watches the missile fly pass him. He starts to arm a special missile within his hull but insteads turns back to the Prometheus and levels the Megatron gun at the fighter, "You are living on borrowed time," He squeezes the trigger on the devastating weapon and fires off a nasty blast of purple energy at the IMORTAL craft. (insert dramatic sound effects) Outside, >> Starfire succeeds with his generic combat roll on Stratus "Prometheus" #1754. << Outside, Megatron's form crackles with energy as the charge builds. He even corresponds to the Law of Inherent Combustibility: everything bulges before exploding. A bubble of purple energy forms at the muzzle, glowing brightly in the dim Siberian light. With a scream of shattering phsyics, the fusion blast explodes out of the barrel... Outside, >> Megatron strikes Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 with Fusion-Cannon . << Outside, Convoy watches as Starfire unleashes Megatron's fury on the IMORTAL jet, and a large missile rack rises from within his trailer to track and lock onto the jet. "These IMORTAL aircraft have truly begun to annoy me. Now for the finishing touch..." With a click, a missile ignites and fires towards the IMORTAL jet, leaving a trail of white smoke to mark its passage as it homes on its target... Outside, >> Convoy critically strikes Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 with Missile! << Outside, It was with near-perfect silence (thanks not only to her own systems, but to the chaos below) that the tetrasweep form of Nightshade -- who's really been here all along -- decides to enter the fray. Her payload for this particular mission has been altered for purposes of beginning to end this conflict. And she got all the opening she needed with the Prometheus. Stealth systems disengage as she slides into position behind the Stratus once Starfire and Megatron had taken their shot and launches off one of her special missile payloads. With any luck, she'll catch the Stratus in the area of effect with the detonation. Outside, Nightshade suddenly fades into sight without a sound. Outside, >> Nightshade succeeds with her generic combat roll on Stratus "Prometheus" #1754. << Outside, Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304> The grotesque, shuttle-like carrier roars in over a field, making a surprisingly soft landing on a blast of rocket thrust. Rick Nelson barely waits for the massive cargo bay door to hit the ground before gunning the engines and sending his tank lurching for the exit. Hitting the ground, the 90 ton tank lumbers around earnestly, chewing up the cold Russian soil as it centers itself in the direction of the Decepticon attack and starts its slow advance. Outside, XF-35B JSF #1301> Someone pulls hard on the control stick of the F-35, causing it to bank sharply to one side. Its exhaust tube shifts, thrust vectoring to pull the aircraft even sharper out of the way of the rockets. "Someone noticed me," the pilot reflects. "How strange." The JSF sweeps around in a sharp bank, slicing towards the A-10 formation. "This won't take long," the anonymous man says, pulling his finger down on the trigger and spitting a cloud of red-hot 20mm tracers towards one of the Rattlers. Outside, XF-35B JSF #1301 targets A-10 Rattler #796 with its weapons. Outside, XF-35B JSF #1301> The computer beeps. "Target acquired." Outside, >> XF-35B JSF #1301 critically strikes A-10 Rattler #796 with Machine-Cannon ! << Outside, Dust Devil winces as the human vehicle is blasted. He knows the feel of that. Perhaps it is lucky that the human isn't feeling what that poor ship is feeling. The mech powers up a little and begins to hover again, no longer parked. He watches to see the human's trajectory and prepares to intercept or to move to save the human. Outside, A-10 Rattler #796> The A-10 Rattler gets plastered across its wing, one of the engines catching fire. Tomax and Xamot grit their teeth in unison, waving back and forth as the less agile fighter tries to dog the JSF, o at least keep it busy until the other Rattler takes their tail. Xamot swings around and opens fire on the JSF from the gun turret, as Beta Two maneuvers into position behind the JSF, trying to get a lock. Outside, >> A-10 Rattler #796 misses XF-35B JSF #1301 with Machineguns . << Axegrinder has just enough time to see the blast of energy coming from a familiar-looking gun in Starfire's hands. Her swear of surprise is swallowed up by the low, violent hum of Megatron's blast as it envelops her jet. The caution board lights up like a Christmas tree as Axegrinder temporarily loses control of the vehicle. She frantically flips switches and bangs her fist on the control panel. No sooner does the plane start responding to her commands again than Convoy's missile impacts the jet, sending it slewing crookedly through the air. Axe checks the dead HUD repeater, gives it a kick, growling when it doesn't come back on, and blinks away the spots before her eyes, somehow managing to right the Prometheus. A third blast goes off near the jet, causing the gauges to fluctuate wildly. "God," Axegrinder growls, "what still /works/ on this thing?" "Flame out," says the onboard computer. "Engine fire, right. Engine fire, left." Axegrinder thumps the side of the canopy in frustration as she fights for control of the jet. "Shut /up/!" Outside, Starfire watches as his victory over the deadly IMORTAL fighter is soon at hand but then a missile strikes his opponent and he utrns down to look to see where it came from, "How dare you rob me of my glory?!!" he exclaims as a panel on his heavy armor slides open and a big nasty looking chain gun is exposed. The multiple barrels start to turn and whirl at blinding speeds and then it starts to fire in a flurry of hot death. Large 50 calibur bullets zip through the air down at the IMORRAL tank. The bullets rain down on the ground like a hail of biblicle death as hundreds of em,pty shells fall down to Earth. The numerous bullets pelt the ground and actually destroy the very foundations of the road. Outside, >> Starfire strikes Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304 with Gatling-Guns . << Outside, Convoy sees the IMORTAL tank approaching, and with his engine roaring and great puffs of black smoke pouring from his stacks, he gets his hulk moving and starts down the road, shifting gears as he gets himself up to speed. "We have practically swatted your aircraft from the sky, IMORTAL scum, now we will take your toy and crush it." He centers on the tank, his engine running at full speed, as the reflection of the tank grows in the chrome of his grille. "Prepare for termination..." he says as he roars straight for it. Outside, >> Convoy rams Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304! << Outside, Dust Devil sighs and from his cover, the young autobot bolts out and heads directly for axegrinder and her severely damaged vehicle. He knows that somehow he's going to regret this. But his conscience means that he's got to help. Even if its an Imoral idiot. Using his quick speed, he moves to get under Axegrinder and use his own stabilizers to level out the plane and aid her in landing. Outside, Nightshade banks off, activating the holographic emitters on the armor 'skin' to go chameleon once again, and at the same time reactivating her stealth. Outside, Nightshade fades into the shadows without a sound. Outside, Megatron leaps out of Starfire's hand, steel-gray armor blending in with the cloudy sky. The weapon shifts in mid-air, growing into Megatron, who...just comes to a slow stop, resting once again on top of the shuttle. He stands there, crossing his arms, and grinning as chaos reigns around him. His optics burn as he observes the combatants, taking his time in choosing whom to bestow his wrath upon. The weapon leaps up and expands, unfolding into the terrible form of Megatron! Outside, Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304> Rick Nelson IV arches a brow at his array of monitors and sensor displays. "Are these indignant toaster-ovens giving you trouble, Axegrinder," he radios over the general frequency. "If you don't mind giving me some coordinates I'll be more than happy to rain som-" He trails off as Starfire's hail of bullets pelts off the angular roof of his tank. "Never mind, luv. Looks like I've found one of the rapscallions." The experimental tank's twin cannons climb skywards, pounding in rapid succession as they take turns lobbing shells into the sky. Outside, Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304 targets Starfire with its weapons. Outside, Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304> The computer beeps. "Target acquired." Outside, >> Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304 misses Starfire with Artillery . << Outside, XF-35B JSF #1301> Someone notices a Rattler moving into position behind his own aircraft, his visored helmet turning to study the rear-view display. "They're brave for putting A-10's up against this machine, that's for sure," he mutters, flipping a switch. The JSF's vertical lift vents open, the secondary turbofan engaging and causing the JSF to transfer some of its horizontal thrust to the vertical axis. This causes the aircraft to slow drastically while gaining altitude... Hopefully causing the trailing rattle to overshoot it while it hovers upwards. Trying to get a target lock, the weapons bays open up again, a missile dropping out and engaging its engine, rocketing after the Cobra tank-buster. "Lights out." Outside, >> XF-35B JSF #1301 strikes A-10 Rattler #796 with Sidewinder. << Outside, A-10 Rattler #796> The Rattler barrel rolls and drops to the side, the Sidewinder exploding nearby and rattling the pilots with its flak. Beta Two wheels around and begins trying to get the fast-moving stealth fighter in its sights again, the Rattler cutting its thrust and firing its air brakes as it shifts into VTOL. Just like their wingman overshot the JSF, they intend to make the JSF overshoot them. The immediately open up with the gatling as soon as the JSF gets in their sights, hoping to dice the enemy to shreds. Outside, >> A-10 Rattler #796 misses XF-35B JSF #1301 with Gatling-Cannon . << Axegrinder struggles to get the Prometheus under control. The jet is heavily damaged, and smoke pours from its engines as it wobbles uncertainly, slowly descending despite its pilot's efforts. Axegrinder switches to the VTOL engines as the Prometheus descends, her gaze automatically going to the HUD even though its glass display is eerily blank. "Engine fire, right," the computer continues to drone. "TF failed." "I know, dammit," growls the pilot, "the bloody TF is the /least/ of my -- what the hell's that?" Peering out the cockpit, she sees the odd form of Dust Devil approaching below. "Come on," she snarls as the VTOL engines misfire, causing the plane to do a series of very odd little hops in the sky and drop even faster toward the ground. "Dammit, I don't want to give this plane up again!" Her hand nevertheless reaches for the eject handle, and she checks the fit of her oxygen mask. She pulls the handle, bracing herself for the kick in the tail ... and nothing happens. "DAMN!" Outside, Dust Devil speeds toward the Prometheus. Okay, there better be a good scratch kit back at the Joe place. He puts himself into overdrive to get the height and speed to match with Axegrinder's vehicle. If it works out right, he's going to help slow the descent and let her land safely. Outside, Starfire tilts hs massive frame to the side and allows Blackguard's bullets harmlessly deflect of that extra thick armor of his. The thrusters kick ni once more as he floats down on over towards Megatron, "Your victory is at hand my Master." he states simply as his systems lock onto multiple targets and then *FA-WOOOOOOOSH* countless missiles all launch at once from various parts of his frame. All the missiles clutter the skies as they zip to their various targets. The large guardian stays by Megatron's side protectively. Outside, >> Starfire attacks Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304, Dust Devil, and Stratus "Prometheus" #1754 with Missile-Swarm, striking Dust Devil, and Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304. << Outside, Convoy slams his brakes and begins to jack-knife his trailer swinging around, and then slams the gas to chase the tank. "You will regret joining this conflict, IMORTAL scum. That is, if you live long enough." he says as his missile turret locks onto the tank, sending a missile streaking across the roadway, a trail of white smoke barrelling towards the Blackguard at top speed. Outside, >> Convoy strikes Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304 with Missile. << Outside, Megatron looks to Starfire, the scowl etched upon his features conveying just how obvious that statement is, "Yes, it would certainly seem that way." He looks back out across the battlefield, watching it unfold. The dogfight between the JSF and the Rattler has drawn his optics, "It seems our new 'allies' are not fairing so well...perhaps some assistance should be rendered. In the interest of good relations, of course." A dark chuckle rumbles up from Megatron's vocalizer as he lifts his arm, snapping off a quick burst from his cannon... Outside, >> Megatron misses XF-35B JSF #1301 with Plasma . << Outside, Mauler #866> A single battle tank rumbles over the tall grasses and scattered underbrush of the Siberian countryside, crushing any foliage and disintegrating the rocks in its path, the engine grumbling as the tank treads squeak and crunch in their movement. TWO MINUTES AGO: A nondescript cargo plane flies a mile or so from where the fight rages between the Decepticons and their foes. A large object falls out of the plane's rear door, rocketing towards the ground before a pair of wide parachutes burst open, slowing the thing's plummet until it lands fairly smoothly on the earth. TEN MINUTES AGO: Two figures go over their final diagnostic check of the controls of a Mauler Manned Battle Tank. "You had your training with these, right?" Sgt. Slaughter half-chuckles to his companion - while his eyes narrow behind his mirrored sunglasses to await her reply. Seville turns to glance at the sergeant, merely smiling to herself as she takes the controls with confidence "I paraphrase one of the first astronauts' mothers when I say: If it has wheels, I can drive it." THREE MINUTES AGO: "Remember!" the chief technician yells over the roar of the engines of both the plane and the tank. "You're on your own - not even the Oktober Guard has been notified of your presence!" Slaughter salutes before dropping inside the tank chassis and strapping himself in beside his teammate, who is already prepared for the drop. NOW: "YOOOOO JOE!" the drill instructor's massive voice shouts, resounding out of the Mauler's speaker system. "Special delivery for Megatron from Lady Liberty!" The massive cannon mounted atop the Mauler whirrs loudly as its position adjusts slightly, and then a small explosion echoes across the area as a shell booms forth from its mouth towards the Decepticon leader. Outside, Mauler #866 targets Megatron with its weapons. Outside, Mauler #866> The computer beeps. "Target acquired." Outside, >> Mauler #866 strikes Megatron with Artillery . << Outside, Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304> Rick Nelson IV is smashed against his 5-point harness as the tank is hit from all sides with missiles. He roars out a few explicitives, punching a panel to douse a fire in one of the engines. Smoke curls out from the tank's mangled armor plates but it's still functional. "I've had enough of your arrogance, you Turing-test rejects! Prepare to be decomissioned." The tank's main turret makes a sharp whine as it fights its way around to center on Convoy, both barrels cracking with a building storm of black energy. It lets loose with a horrendous hollow crack and a stream of black and purple energy that devours everything in its path. Outside, Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304 targets Convoy with its weapons. Outside, Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304> The computer beeps. "Target acquired." Outside, >> Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304 misses Convoy with Dark Cannon . << Outside, XF-35B JSF #1301> While both the Rattler and the JSF have VTOL capabilities, the F-35 seems better at switching back and forth between the two -- or the pilot is just that good with thrust vectoring and engine clutch-shifting. Someone seems perfectly at ease in the cockpit of the F-35, a smile breaking through the shadow that covers his face as he dips the stubby wings of his stealth fighter and dodges an energy blast from the ground. "Just forget I was ever here," he says, arming an AIM-120 with a push of his gloved thumb. The missile drops out of the F-35's open weapons bay, engine igniting and spiraling towards another Rattler. Outside, >> XF-35B JSF #1301 strikes A-10 Rattler #796 with Aim-120. << Outside, A-10 Rattler #796> The Twins' Rattler dives to use its superior rate to dodge the missile, and only partially succeeds, taking another near hit. The Rattlers break off, fleeing into the oncoming night. They've done their part - hopefully Megatron will win and they can cash in. Axegrinder works at the manual release for the canopy, swearing as the mechanism resists her efforts. As she finally gets the locks open, she feels a bump as the Prometheus sets down on ... something. Axegrinder stares out the cockpit, looking down the sides of the plane. The jet is clearly still a few hundred feet from the ground, and descending very steadily, without the rocking motions it had only a moment before. Axegrinder slides the canopy open, unbuckling herself from her non-functional ejection seat and preparing to leap out as soon it's safe to do so. Outside, Dust Devil shuddered badly when he was struck by the missle. He's got some smoke issuing from the back but his determination keeps him at the task of landing the Prometheus. The ship goes down to the ground a bit more rocky than dusty planned. But the human is going to get down safe and sound. Slowing in for a landing, the hovercar tilts to let the plane slide off of him and onto the ground, backing out from under it. Once out from under the plane, Dust Devil crashes and transforms into his robot mode. A pained expression shows on his face. The hood folds forward forming the chestplate with arms expanding out, tailend folds back with legs expanding downward. Outside, She had waited for another chance... and finally, it came in the Blackguard's own Darkspace attack. Stealth is disengaged, as are her holographic surface emitters as she dives down at the Blackguard, loading up another of her special payload and firing towards the tank... hoping that this time it might just pay off. Outside, Nightshade suddenly fades into sight without a sound. Outside, >> Nightshade succeeds with her generic combat roll on Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304. << Outside, Starfire turns to watch the dark emergy blat from the tank and his ionstincts tells him to neutralize the potential threat. But he nods at Megatron, "As you command." his attention turning back to the twin's Rattler and after assessing its damage and over structure. The guardian folds his legs back and rockets himself into a protective position between the Rasttler and the Stealth Fighter. His arm is extended and he starts to fire off several blasts of plasma at the XF-35B Outside, >> Starfire strikes XF-35B JSF #1301 with Plasma-Rifle . << Outside, Convoy whips his wheel hard and swerves to avoid the beams of deadly energy slung in his direction. "Not today." he says as he quickly transforms and leaps into the air, putting his fists together as he aims straight down towards the tank, using his momentum to turn himself into a huge projectile. "It is time to crack this shell open, and deal with the nut within." he says as he aims for the tank's turret... The 1975 Kenworth begins to unfold, the trailer unhitching and disappearing to parts unknown as the cab begins to rise up, a pair of arms unfolding from the sides as the engine compartment slides inwards. A head appears from the top of the cab roof as the rear frame breaks apart and forms a pair of legs, leaving Convoy standing in its place. Outside, >> Convoy strikes Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304 with Bash. << Outside, Megatron is busy being upset that he missed his target that he doesn't notice the incoming Mauler. The artillery fire strikes him in the left shoulder, blasting off one of the upper panels of armor. The crimson spots of his optics gleam even brighter as he turns slowly, "You dare challenge Megatron?!" He kicks off of the top of the shuttle, "Foolish Earth germs!" He brings his weapon up, leveling it at the Mauler as he closes the distance, "DIE INSIDE YOUR METAL COFFIN!" The purple energy builds within the black cylinder before exploding outward. Outside, >> Megatron strikes Mauler #866 with PLasma . << Outside, Mauler #866> Gnashing his teeth as the Mauler takes a hard strike to its front armor, Sgt. Slaughter yells (a sound muffled outside the tank) and quickly unstraps himself from his seat. "Take over, Seville!" he growls, climbing halfway out of the tank and dragging an M-16 with him as he stands tall, straddling the top of the tank. "I can't stand these stuffy spaces! Besides - big robots can't get killed, per se, so let's send 'em to the scrap yard!" With that, he fires off a burst of rounds from his weapon, the flash from the rounds lighting up his sunglasses. Outside, Mauler #866> Ears ringing from the various yells of theother Sergeant, Seville indeed takes over the controls. She manages to keep the tank from rolling as it steams from the blast, the metal warm enough to melt the tundra under the treads. Pulling it around she half-stands, rounding the cannon in the same direction as the huge robot, and bellows out "SARGENT! BRACE FOR FIRE!" to warn him there was a REALLY Big boom about to go off beside his head... before the really big boom happens. "Yo Jooooooo!" Outside, Mauler #866 targets Megatron with its weapons. Outside, Mauler #866> The computer beeps. "Target acquired." Outside, >> Mauler #866 misses Megatron with Artillery . << Outside, Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304> Rick Nelson IV wretches hard at the controls, trying in vain to keep Convoy in his sights. His temper just keeps building, along with the damage to his tank's systems. Another monitor flickers and dies, while the rest flash a critical red, screaming for attention as an unidentified power surge coils through the main weapon. Rick ignores it, jamming the tank into reverse, skidding the treads and trying to shake the Decepticon off by sweeping the turret's barrels at him and pelting him with a healthy burst of lead from the roof-mounted .50-cal. Outside, >> Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304 strikes Convoy with Machinegun . << Outside, XF-35B JSF #1301> Someone's pursuit of the Rattlers is broken off when the JSF takes a plasma blast right in its dorsal lift fan, the device belching fire and smoke. Red lights flare across the cockpit of the JSF as someone quickly and cooly reacts, flipping a switch and closing the fan cover, rerouting all power to the main engine. "They've seen too much of me," he notes, banking away from Starfire. "Time to fade away." He increases the JSF's throttle, rocketing away so low to the ground that snow swirls on the ground in the fighter's wake. Outside, XF-35B JSF #1301> Ghostrider activates the vehicle's stealth systems. Outside, XF-35B JSF #1301 fades into the shadows without a sound. Axegrinder leaps out as the Prometheus is about to hit the ground. She rolls a few times in the snow and gets to her knees, looking on as her jet wobbles ... off the back of an Autobot? ... and crashes into a snowbank, sizzling and smoking. Axegrinder rips off her helmet and stares in complete disbelief at Dust Devil lying nearby. An Autobot had saved her plane? Had saved her? Does not compute; stack overflow. She kneels there, just watching the Autobot, trying to make the scenario work in her mind. Outside, Starfire watches as the stealth fighter decides to fasde from sight, but his task is accomplished as the Rattler got away without further damage to itself so the gusrdian returns to the battlefield and hovers high above Convoy and Blackguard. He extends his hands, "And so I shall put an end the the Earth germ's futile resistance." he says as the cannon upon his hand shifts and moves into place and the targetting systems lock onto the damaged tank. The powerful weapon starts to power up which is indicated by the lights turning on when the cannon startds to divert power from other systems to help power the doomsday weapon. The barrel of ythe cannon starts to glow with an inner light ofbright white.. almost a blue hue. and then it unleashes a massive collem of energy down at the tank, lightning crackles alongside the blast as it zooms towards he Earthbound vehicle. Outside, >> Starfire strikes Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304 with Beam-Cannon . << Outside, Convoy is riddled by the bullets, denting his armor in several places, as he throws his arms up for protection. His optics flare as he observes the tank, and chases after it reaching down to take hold of it. "It is time for you to depart..." he says as he attempts to get a grip and toss the tank as far as he can throw it. Outside, >> Convoy strikes Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304 with Smash. << Outside, Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304 is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. Outside, Megatron sets down on the ground before the tank, standing tall and imposing before it. He watches as the tiny man scrambles from the machine's innards, even as his plasma blast is still cooling in the frigid Siberian air. He watches as the drill instructor draws a weapon on Megatron. And he watches as the weapons-fire bounces harmlessly off of his armor plating. His optics narrow at Sgt Slaughter, "Oh...so unwise." He steps to the side as the Mauler's cannon fires off and reaches for the barrel, attempting to grab and turn the vehicle over onto the poor Sergeant... >> Megatron strikes Mauler #866 with Throw. << As the massive robot approaches the tank, Slaughter leaps off the opposite side, clutching his wide-brimmed hat as he hits the ground and rolls for a few feet. Then, quickly, he pushes himself up and begins running to stay out of the path of the tank as Megatron turns it into a crushing weapon. "Hang tight, Seville!" he howls, his face a grimace as he dives for cover in a nearby ditch, hands - and rifle - over his head. Mauler #866 rumbles forwards and suddenly brakes as the huge robot reaches for it. Seville squeaks, the noise lost in the growl of engines as she finds the entire world moving in a way its NOT supposed to move in a tank. As Megatron sends the tank rolling, she shouts and gets shaken... thank goodness for seatbelts though! Finally, fortunately, the tank ends right-side up. Shaking off the dizziness, Seville mutters, "Great! First mission and I end up losing my passenger!" she grumbles and the tanks' turret spins about the barrel, aiming up at Megatron as Seville pulls on a certain cord, the tanks' horn blaring out to catch attention *WHOOOTWHOOT* BOOOM* Mauler #866 targets Megatron with its weapons. Mauler #866> The computer beeps. "Target acquired." >> Mauler #866 misses Megatron with Cannon. << Dust Devil is trying to slowly pick himself off the ground but he damaged something. He makes a face and finally looks up enough to glance at the human. "Are you okay?" Everything becomes more compacted and streamlined. Arms and legs neatly fold into place, disappearing behind panels of armor. The front slides outwards to form the cockpit and the wings and fins mode into place, until all that remains is a VF-2SS Valkyrie. Axegrinder glowers at the Autobot automatically, blinking in surprise when it speaks to her concernedly. "Why ... why did you do that?" she asks harshly, carefully getting to her feet and approaching the robot. It's the only thing she can think of to say. Blackguard "Reclaimer" XMBT #1304> The hellish beam-cannon blast rips down into the Reclaimer tank from the sky, flashing armor away in an instant and gobbling up interals. One of the cannons is instantly snapped off, sent flying before the beam passes through and vaporizes the whole front right quarter of the machine. Rick gasps for air as the cockpit reaches sweltering temperatures, bathed in red as the few remaining monitors scream of critical failures in almost every system. Then it all goes pitch black. He sits there panting in the dark for a second before he feels the machine torn from the ground, and then suddenly a horrifying feeling of weightlessness. The mangled remains of the Reclaimer come crashing back to Earth a qaurter mile away, tearing up huge clouts of dirt as it rolls end over end, depositing a messy trail wires, wheels, gears and track in its wake. Megatron lets out a loud, and absolutely blood-curdling cackle as the tank rolls side-over-side, "Pathetic flesh creatures!" He presses on, his arm lashing out to one side as the hand disappears. A short pole extends outward, and a glowing purple mace snaps into being. The warlord charges, stepping to one side as the cannon fires. The shell streaks past, not even grazing the ancient warrior, as he spins the mace on its thick beam of solid energy, "You were a fool to think you'd defeated Megatron. Now tremble before my might!" He brings the left arm up and swings the mace down at the top of the Mauler's turret! >> Megatron misses Mauler #866 with Energy-Mace. << Dust Devil smiles a little at Axegrinder. "Because I'm an Autobot....And I made a promise ta try and protect you humans until yas decided ta allow the rest of the bots back. I'd like ta have had enough confidence in yer weapons ta let yas deal with the cons....but I had a bad feeling that things wouldn't go so well after a while. I'm glad yer okay. Now..." He sighs and looks toward Megatron and the Sarge. "I guess I need ta see if I can make get the other suicidal humans home in mostly one piece." "Is that the best you got?!" Sgt. Slaughter screams, pushing himself up off the ground and wiping dust and grime off his shoulders and tank top. "My aunt Sally does more damage with her rolling pin, you overgrown toaster oven!" He looks around and spots a two-foot piece of damaged metal, which he quickly picks up and holds back over one shoulder. With the other he points directly at the Decepticon leader's face. "Hope you got a Hail Mary play to intercept this one - 'cuz otherwise, you're gonna be nothing but rust!" >> Sgt. Slaughter misses Megatron with Throw. << Mauler #866 rumbles in response to it and Seville watching through the slots has wide eyes as she sees what he's taking out of nowhere. "... Oh great Joseph SMITH!" the last word hits a new high note one reserved for calling dogs as she slams both feet onto the gas... Bet you didnt know a tank could burn rubber but this one does and by some great feat of ability it leaps forwards enough to avoid the huge mace rumbling straight at full speed for Megatron's feet! Mauler #866 targets Megatron with its weapons. Mauler #866> The computer beeps. "Target acquired." >> Mauler #866 tries to ram Megatron but misses. << Megatron is forced backward by the tank's unexpected advance, but this only serves to spurn the overlord's ire. He moves aside, feeling the metal rod scratch his right shoulder. He glances back at Slaughter with a glower, "Patience, flesh creature. Your death will come in due course..." He steps back and disengages his mace, lifting the mighty cannon once again, "But first I will deal with your wind-up toy!" Another blast of purple energy issues forth from the cannon, screaming like a thunderbolt... >> Megatron misses Mauler #866 with Fusion-Cannon . << Axegrinder seems to finally hear the sounds of mass destruction nearby and her head jerks around to see the Reclaimer go flying off into the distance. "Holy shit," she cries, "Nelson!" Forgetting for the moment the dilemma of having an Autobot, something she considers an enemy, save her, she runs off toward the decimated tank, hoping there's still enough left of the crazy Pommy to extract. Dust Devil frowns as the human curses. He glances toward Megatron and sees that Slaughter is worse than a terrier. Small and able to duck quick. He then decides to help Axegrinder. She might not be able to open the shuttle. But he is able to. The dropship crew that originally flew in the heavy tank rushes out to the remains of the Reclaimer, carefully climbing in through top hatch (the armored door long gone.) They find Rick Nelson, knocked out and barely breathing and looking every bit as bad as any survivor pulled out of a NASCAR crash. Carefully they cut him out of his harness and drag him out of the tank carcass. His teeth gritted, Slaughter charges up out of his ditch and towards Megatron and his companion in the tank. "Pick on somebody yer own size!" the sergeant shouts, clutching his rifle close to his chest before he drops to a knee, aiming up at the transformer's head. "If the boys at Parris Island see me miss, I'd hear it for months - so I can't let myself!" he grumbles quietly, his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses. "So go down already!" he adds, louder, before his rifle spits out hot lead with a rat-tat-tat. >> Sgt. Slaughter misses Megatron with Rifle . << Mauler #866 rumbles and Seville pulls a trick... shifting only the LEFT tread into reverse while the right went forwards... spinning the tank in its' spot with unexpected suddennness. This fortunately saves it from becoming a hot-box in the cold of the Tundra although momentarily the vehicle is lost in the steam of melted snow and permafrost. Moments later it emerges again SEville backing UP now... trying to circle and spiral outwards from Megatron's limbs to get behind him as the turret tracks... and fires! Mauler #866 targets Megatron with its weapons. Mauler #866> The computer beeps. "Target acquired." >> Mauler #866 misses Megatron with Artillery . << Axegrinder continues pounding toward the tank, calling out to the dropship crew as she gets closer. "Bloody Pommy..." she pants as she runs. Megatron is growing frustrated. And a frustrated Megatron is a violent Megatron. And yet, somehow, he hasn't gotten sloppy yet. He takes a moment to try and calm himself, amazing as that is. He tracks the tank with his weapon. He waits, letting the charge build up. In this wretched land, the sun has sank lower, the clouds causing the light to dim considerably. However, it is lit again as the purple energy within Megatron's cannon builds, coming to a head at the cannon's muzzle before exploding... >> Megatron strikes Mauler #866 with Fusion-Termination. << Mauler #866 is overcome by injuries, losing consciousness. The two crew have Ragdoll Rick by his shoulders and feet, carrying him along slowly. The one shakes his head as Axegrind runs up. "He's breathing, but he's got a lot of broken bones, and probably internal bleeding. Not to mention a concussion, and who knows what else. We need to get him to an ER, fast." Dust Devil pauses as he sees Axegrinder has plenty of humans there to help her. ANd he really doesn't want to get too close to that group if he can help it. However someone does need his help. He quickly turns and aims his arm turret at Megatron. "I'm not yer size...but I'm closer than they are." >> Dust Devil misses Megatron with Plasma-Turrets . << "Well, load 'im up," Axegrinder grunts, gritting her teeth, "an' get us outta here, before ol' You-Know-Who decides he remembers me." The Imortal crewmen quickly carry Rick back to the transport, strap him in and get ready to fly to the nearest medical attention they can get. Sgt. Slaughter scrambles for cover as the large robot destroys most of the tank in front of him. "Seville!" the sergeant calls, shielding his face with one hand. "Seville!" he shouts again, jogging for a second - and then running - directly towards the wreck. "Can you hear me?" he calls, looking over his shoulder every few moments towards the looming enemy. "Reach for the light if you can! I'll grab your arm! This thing's gonna go in a minute!" he grunts, his breath ragged and heavy. "Come on!" Mauler #866 slides, the melted permafrost half mud half ice now as Megatron's cannon finally strikes the intended target. The entire tank becomes enveloped in purple radiation and energy, the form actually beginning to SLUMP and go red from the heat surrounding it. Inside, Seville shrieks as things get hot around her, a panel exploding and smoke filling the tank. Coughing, she unbuckles, hearing a voice shouting at her and she shouts back croaked "To the back! The back panel!" and staggers that way. Mauler #866> Seville thumps against the door, then pulls back. hot! She uses her clothed arm to push at it, the metal radiating heat, and rather fused with melted rubber seams. Megatron throws back his head and lets a long, bellowing cackle boil out, the jagged edges of his voice flowing over the battlefield like an icy river. "Foolish flesh creatures! To think you had defeated the Decepticons! This world and all on it is now MINE!" He hears Dust Devil call him out and spins, dodging aside as the plasma shots streak past him, "Ah, you wish to defened them? You're an even bigger fool than they are!" Megatron breaks into a run, drawing back a fist and swinging it at the Autobot... >> Megatron misses Dust Devil with Punch. << A second IMORTAL Behemoth transport comes onto the scene, heading for the battered Mauler tank. A pair of cables, sized to retrieve personnel, descend from the huge aircraft toward Seville and Sgt Slaughter. Crewmen steady the cables from above, calling down to the Joes. "My plane!" Axegrinder shrieks over the radio channel as she climbs into the first Behemoth. "Get the Prometheus!" She looks on as the Autobot who saved her plane from a firey crash goes toe-to-toe with Megatron. "Brave sonuvabitch," she mutters. Dust Devil is small, agile and has alot of practice dodging attacks. Both from Autobots and cons. He ducks his head under the swing. Grabbing a cylinder from his waist, he brings it around before igniting it. Its a beam sword. Or as any junkion can tell you....a light sabre! "I may be a bigger fool than they are....but yer a much bigger one than me!" >> Dust Devil strikes Megatron with Light Sabre. << Using the butt of his rifle, Sgt. Slaughter strikes at the hinges of the Mauler's back door even as Seville pushes from the inside. Finally, the door gives way, half-collapsing and half-melting to let the driver out. "Come on," Slaughter growls, grasping at his companion's arm, "there's an out we're takin' - just 'cuz anything's gotta be easier than this!" He wraps a cable from the IMORTAL carrier around Seville and looks up. "Don't let go - I'm right behind you on this other one!" His hands grip the second cable tightly and he turns back to the fighting robots. "Next time, buddy...next time!" he mutters. (Radio) Dust Devil sends Axegrinder a radio transmission, ' Please hurry and get all the humans from here. He'll destroy me if I stay too long. Once yer on yer way I'm going to try and escape. Thank you fer savin the others.' Megatron is struck across the chest, leaving a black streak across the steel-gray armor. His scowl stretches into a cold grin, full of malice cruelty, "Pathetic little Autobot..." He reaches into a compartment at his own hip, drawing out a purple device which, in another reality, once dealt a crucial blow to Optimus Prime. "Even your insults lack intelligence and creativity." He grasps the purple device, causing a crackling beam of purple energy to spring to life. Megatron lunges toward Dust Devil, slashing the jagged energy blade... >> Megatron misses Dust Devil with Energy-Sword. << The Behemoth's cables withdraw into the belly of the beast, the IMORTAL personnel helping Slaughter and Seville into the craft. At Axegrinder's urging via the radio, the transport moves in the direction of the downed Prometheus, uncoiling a group of heavier cables to attach to the battered jet. Seville coughs as she finally gets the door open, Sargent Slaughter doing most of the work. Singed, red faced and blue lipped, she stumbles out into the cooler air, heaving for breath as she's pretty much dragged around. Grabbing onto the cable she nods her breathless agreement to Slaughter's promise as she's hauled into the air, leaving the smoking vehicle behind... *BOOM* Dust Devil smirks, "Sorry, I'm more concerned with livin ta see another day then tradin philosophical quips with you. Besides Never enter a battle of wits with an unarmed opponent..." He knows that he can't survive a sword fight with Megatron. But he's got to buy time. That's the important thing. So As the sword comes down, he kicks backward and raises a forcefield to protect himself. >> Dust Devil projects a forcefield over himself. << Seville is hauled up into the IMORTAL craft, still wheezing with burnt lungs. Dazed, she allows them to help her to a medical cot for oxygen, although she mutters things to the doctor, trying to get out a phrase without hacking one of said lungs up. Megatron's grin drops back into a scowl, his optics burning with fury, "COWARD! You hide behind tricks and toys?!" He steps back and brings his right arm up, "Face me like a warrior, you pathetic wretch!" He fires off a blast from the cannon, hopefully enough to weaken the shield. >> The forcefield protecting Dust Devil deflects Megatron's Plasma ! << The second Behemoth transport fastens its cables to the Prometheus as quickly as its crewmembers can scramble. Raising the beaten craft into its belly, the transport seals its cargo doors and moves off to the south, trailing its partner. Outside, Dust Devil winces as the cannon fires apon his forcefield. He might not be getting the direct shot. But the recoil along his systems smarts something fierce. "Diversionary Tactician....not sitting duck. I know I can't take ya in a straight fight. Cause yer not gonna put down yer cannon ta fight on equal terms. And besides...it looks like I've succeeded in doin my job. So thanks fer yer evaluation of my fightin capabilities. I'll make sure ta have Prime include it in my files." Figuring he won't stand another shot of that cannon, the young mech transforms, forcefield collapsing as he prepares to bolt for his life. Chestplate expands forward as arms fold in, legs bend back connecting to the back and chestplate forming the hovercar. Fans cut on providing a cushion of air. (The Behemoth and the IMORTAL personnel retreat back to:) IMORTAL Base: Russia It's a secret location! SSSSSSHHHHH! Damon Ward is already in the Russian base as the first of the Behemoths arrive. There's a scowl on his face, but his glasses are missing. He stands in the doorway to the hangar, with his hand on the shoulder of another member of IMORTAL. Seville is wheeled out on a gurney, her uniform scorched and smoky, and banged up and bruised. She was on oxygen too as the techs wheel her out. Sargent Slaughter is likely there, albeit pretty unscathed. Her eyes open though, reddened as she tries to speak again through the mask at the medical technicians Axegrinder disembarks as soon as the Behemoth touches down at the Russian base. She makes as if to cross the tarmac to see to her jet, but sees Damon in the doorway and adjusts her path to approach him instead. Seville Tall and proud at five foot eight, this army sergeant's brown hair is tucked under a green beret that almost hides her witchlock. A widow's peak comes down to her perked nose on the heart-shaped face of this soldier. Stocky body fills out the matching green uniform easily and comfortably under the layers of cloth, from the tightly cinched belt to the black spit-polished boots. Damon Ward hears the medical teams passing by, and his scowl turns to a frown of the utmost concern. "David...what's going on?" That's the problem with being blind. You can sharpen your ears to hell and back, but in this much commotion, a sound is a sound. David informs him of not only the Joe driver being brought in, but of Rick's critical condition, and Damon's knees suddenly go wobbly. Fortunately he's holding onto the man's shoulder, and manages to keep himself standing. He calls over to the Behemoth crews, "Get the injured to medical immediately! If you can find better doctors than we've got, fly them in ASAP! I want the Slipgates on and ready to receive emergency supplies!" His voice cracks near the end of the last statement and he has to fight down his own emotions for the moment. Seville mutters again something, trying to get the doctor's attentinos. Frustrated though in her pained mind at not being listened to, she lifts her her hands, intending to fuss until they DO listen to her. Axegrinder approaches Damon and David. She stands there a moment, glancing uncomfortably toward the two men, before quietly offering, "They nailed us but good, boss." Damon Ward's eyebrows raise at the sound of Axegrinder's voice. He takes a tentative step forward and reaches out his free hand toward her voice, "Sara! Thank God you're alright. What happened?!" A stray tear manages to escape his tightly closed eyes, "The damn neural interface was overloaded i the last fight! What happened out there?!" The joe's gurney is finally stopped as they try to get Seville settled, but she was having none of it "Grr... No blood." she mutters out finally, voice hoarse from smoke inhalation "No trans.. no exchanges. " Axegrinder is glad Damon can't see her startled and concerned expression. She grasps his hand in hers, gazing into her commander's sightless eyes. "They ... they picked us clean, boss," she says quietly. "Concentrated their fire on me, then made short work o' th' Reclaimer. Even th' Joes got their arses handed to 'em." She pauses, glancing toward the medical personnel unloading the wounded. "Nelson's ... he's in a bad way, boss. I didn't see what happened, but that tank ..." She shakes her head gently. "It ain't a tank no more." Damon Ward takes his hand away from David's shoulder and places it onto Axegrinder's, "To hell with the tank if it at least kept Rick alive." He frowns deeply, "I don't think I could live with myself if I've gotten that boy killed..." He says this more to himself than to Sara, but it may be just loud enough to hear over the ruckus, "We need to contact the Americans and let them know what happened... Seville repeats herself a few times, before the EMS crew reassure her they understood. Luckily, blood transfusions weren't the norm for severe burns and smoke inhalation, so she was asfe. Axegrinder nods. "Right, boss. I'll make sure they get th' word." She gazes with concern at Damon. "You okay?" Damon Ward's eyes crack open slightly, but not enough to show his eyes. He staes simply, and quietly, "I should have been there...it should have been me..." Seville overhears as she's carfully wheeled by, andshe looks over. The mask muffles her voice, but she croaks out "If 'I should' were fishes, we'd all eat sushi." "Don't beat yerself up, boss," Sarah says. "'S our job t' go out an' fight the robots." She glances aside as Seville's gurney goes past. "Well," she comments as the woman is wheeled by, "I never heard that one before. But she's right," she adds, looking back to Damon again. "We can't afford t' lose you, boss." Damon Ward's frown breaks at that comment, and he draws in a slow breath, "Yes...that's true..." He tilts his head toward Axegrinder, "Sara, can you bring me to the infirmary with them?" "Sure thing," Sarah replies, laying a hand on Damon's hand on her shoulder. "Walk this way," she says, in a bad attempt to mimic the voice of Igor in Young Frankenstein. Fortunately, she doesn't also attempt to mimic the walk as she moves carefully off toward the infirmary. Seville giggles painfully, and starts to cough gain ahead of them. Damon Ward's grip tightens briefly on Sarah's shoulder as he follows her lead, "If I ever manage to see again, I think I'd like to watch that movie..." Axegrinder chuckles. "I'll bring the popcorn, boss." She leads him into the infirmary, where medical personnel are busily darting here and there, tending to patients. Axegrinder leads Damon near to where Nelson and Seville are being seen to. Seville coughs painfully, her lungs having been burnt by the hot fumes inside the melted tank. Eyes watering she mutters, opening to look over at Axegrinder, then up at Damon... eyebrows raised in confusion.